La Boule de Cristal
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - La Boule ! Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. "les textes devront mettre en scène une voyante. Peu importe l'époque, le lieu, les personnages , les méthodes de la dite voyante" ( pour l'image et les autres textes... Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


_1860_

- J'en ai fini avec vous pour aujourd'hui messieurs... clôtura enfin le sévère M. Barnes, de son air de croque-mort.

Damon ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement; claquant tout aussi bruyamment son manuel de mathématiques qui l'attendrait bien jusqu'au lendemain.

Stefan n'avait pas encore posé sa plume, tout à la dernière phrase de sa rédaction.

- N'oubliez quand même pas votre lecture, rappela le précepteur tout en rangeant ses propres affaires.

- oui Monsieur, convint Stefan en le saluant après s'être levé de son pupitre. A demain Monsieur, en sortant de la bibliotheque ou ils avaient l'habitude de travailler.

- Dépêche, Stefan, s'impatienta son frère. Père nous attend sur la colline, tu sais bien ! Tant pis, je dirai que c'est toi qui as lambiné !

- Je ne lambine pas ! Mais je voulais quand même terminer ce texte ! Trottinant derrière son frère, chipant une pomme sur la table de la cuisine avant de sortir par derrière, pour remonter le chemin caillouteux qui rejoignait la grand route jusqu'en haut de la colline où leur père les attendait pour aider ses gens à la récolte du coton. Aux yeux de leur père, rien ne valait le dur labeur pour connaître la vraie valeur des choses et de la vie.

Le cadet y mettait tout son enthousiasme et sa bonne volonté afin de montrer à son père quel bon fils il avait engendré.

L'aîné quant à lui pensait commencer à cerner la vraie nature de son géniteur et à vouloir lui tenir tête. Il ne serait pas planteur. Il ne serait pas esclavagiste. Il savait qu'il était destiné à une autre vie. Ignorant encore précisement laquelle, bien entendu. En attendant, il avait fait voeu de protéger son jeune frère qui restait innocent et naïf au monde, même si deux ans à peine les séparaient.

Il revint sur terre en entendant les allètements peu discrets de son frère, derrière lui.

Il arrivait à la grand route. Indulgent, il fit une pause pour permettre à son frère de le rejoindre.

- Quand je te dis que tu lambines !

- Je ne lambine pas ! C'est toi qui fais exprès de courir, là ! arriva enfin le garçon, assez essoufflé.

- Tu n'es plus un bébé ! Regarde, tu es pratiquement aussi grand que moi ! Il va falloir que j'arrête de te chouchouter et commencer a te traiter comme un homme ! lui donnant un gentil coup d'épaule.

- C'est bon : Père remplit déjà parfaitement ce rôle ! dit Stefan.

- Tu as raison ! Aller, on continue sinon il va encore t'houspiller!

- Parce qu'il ne te dit rien à toi, peut être ?!

- Oui, mais moi je suis déjà un homme! se justifia son aîné.

- Mouai, pas pour tout, hein...

- En attendant, pour les femmes... commença-t-il

- Eglantine est une _fille_, Damon elle a 15 ans et te regarde avec ses yeux de poisson frit ! Rien de plus!

- N'empêche qu'à côté de toi, j'ai quand même un poisson ! éclata-t-il de rire.

- Ouai... Je ne te l'envie pas des masses...

Il s'interrompit à la venue d'une caravane qui surgit sur la route au bruit des pas lourds des chevaux.

Les garçons se déportèrent sur le bas côté afin de laisser passer le cortège.

Les carioles étaient bariolées, parfois aux couleurs de leurs occupants.

Stefan sentit son émerveillement d'enfant prendre le dessus, ouvrant la bouche béatement.

Un homme, juché sur son cheval de trait ouvrait la marche ; droit dans sa queue de pie, toisant les garçons de son air arrogant.

Guidant le cheval qui tractait la première roulotte, une femme aussi ronde que petite se contenta de leur adresser un hochement de tête grave. Elle aurait pu être leur mère mais elle leur arrivait à peine au nombril.

Stefan lui rendit son salut. Très impressionné.

Puis vint un autre guide, cette fois très grand et mince, le visage aussi long que son ennui apparent.

Sur la troisième cariole menée par une fillette d'à peine 6 ans, le sourire collé aux lèvres, leur adressant son "bonjour !" gai et sincère.

Stefan identifia immédiatement cette morphologie que certains avaient et qui les rendait étranges, mais toujours souriants gais et spontanés. Son père l'avait une fois réprimandé, plus jeune qu'il était, alors qu'il regardait avec trop d'insistance un homme atteint des mêmes traits. Il avait bien retenu, depuis, que ce n'était pas convenable de fixer ces personnes.

Mais cette petite était si jeune. Il n'avait imaginé que cela puisse concerner les enfants et elle semblait si heureuse.

- Au moins, cette gamine semble être à sa place ! lui souffla Damon dans un rire.

Son frère était parfois bien décevant dans son intolérance.

Sur la roulotte, plus colorées que toutes les autres, ils purent lire "ligne de vie - boule de cristal - diseuse de bonne aventure".

Des breloques de verre pendaient aux rideaux, ajoutant aux grincements des essieux, un cliquetis aigu et fragile.

Une femme adulte arriva enfin à leur hauteur, habillée avec la même inspiration que son habitation ambulante, avec ces couleurs voyantes mais déjà passées, comme ces kilomètres accumulés.

- Bonjour, jeunes messieurs ! les héla-t-elle, avec une voix claire et un brin trop forte.

- Ma Dame, la salua Damon, en se penchant légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Stefan se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait que son frère avait déjà décidé de s'amuser, avant d'aller travailler quelques heures encore auprès de leur père.

- J'espère que vous viendrez rendre visite à la Grande Troupe Mondini, ce soir, au village... les invita-t-elle.

- Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail, n'est-ce pas Damon...?

- Mais biensûr, que nous viendrons ! accepta l'aîné des frères, donnant un coup de coude à son frère tout en souriant davantage à la visiteuse.

- Après vos corvées, bien entendu... Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez gronder par votre maman... provoqua-t-elle Damon, lui offrant son sourire et une vue imprenable sur son décolleté plongeant.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, mon père n'a plus d'ordre à me donner... son regard se faisant glacial, piqué.

- Damon... soupira encore son frère pour lui-même.

- A la bonne heure ! Et pour que vous n'oubliiez pas de venir me voir dans ma roulotte, laissez moi vous donner un avant goût, lui tendant sa main fine et blanche.

Sans quitter ses yeux verts, Damon lui présenta la paume de sa main gauche, espérant bien obtenir davantage qu'un tirage de tarot dans une roulotte miteuse.

- Voyons voir... commença-t-elle en observant une minute l'intérieur de la main du garçon aux yeux bleus.

Il ne bougea pas, la regardant elle, détaillant sa taille fine, ses jupes colorées et superposées, ses pieds délicats dans ses sandales, à lanières, et ses cheveux roux sombre et abondants... Elle avait quoi ? Peut être trente ans, mais il décida qu'il l'aurait, du haut de ses seize ans, elle ne lui résisterait pas...

- Vous allez vivre une longue vie, mon petit monsieur...

- Damon Salvatore... la reprit-il.

- Oui, une bien longue vie... répéta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et que vais je faire de tout ce temps, dites moi ?

- Vous allez aimer... son ton devenant plus lointain, plus absorbé.

- Ca, j'aime aimer ! ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

- Arrête, Damon, ce sont des balivernes ! protesta Stefan. Allons-y !

- Sûrement pas ! Il faut laisser finir la dame ! Et ensuite, c'est ton tour !

- Certainement pas ! Je n'aime pas ça !

La femme releva son regard absent sur Damon et reprit :

- Vous allez aimer une femme, une seule en plusieurs, plusieurs en une seule... prédit-elle.

- Ha ha ! ravi. Tu vois, s'adressant à son frère, j'adore ce genre nouvelle !

- ...Vous mourrez sans doute riche, mais seul... continua-t-elle plus bas.

- A ton tour, Stefan ! sans écouter la femme davantage.

Damon dégagea sa main et prit celle de Stefan de force, malgré ses protestations, et la confia à la rousse.

Stefan céda. Encore une fois.

Damon était toujours hilare devant l'appréhension bien connue de son frère, face aux choses occultes.

La femme prit une respiration et sembla repartir dans sa transe.

Damon la trouvait bonne actrice !

Elle tint la main du garçon entre les siennes, mais n'observa pas sa paume davantage, les yeux rivés au visage inquiet et interrogateur du fils Salvatore.

- Tu vivras longtemps... reprit-elle toujours sur le même ton... trop longtemps...

- On va devoir se supporter un moment ! plaisanta son aîné.

La femme n'était définitivement pas maîtresse de ses mots ni de cette frayeur qu'elle ressentait jusqu'aux os. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'elle n'avait jamais été habitée de la sorte ; comme si elle était enfermée dans son propre esprit, ne pouvant contrôler ni son corps, et encore moins sa langue.

Ces enfants n'étaient pas comme les autres. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de ce regard d'acier.

Les mots reprirent le dessus.

- Tu vas aimer une femme, une seule en plusieurs, plusieurs en une seule... répéta-t-elle.

Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine.

- Damon, c'est bon là... c'est pas drôle... chouina Stefan.

- Tu mourras seul et sans âme... dit elle lugubrement.

Stefan lui ôta sa main d'un geste brusque, mais resta planté là, dans ses yeux verts, alors qu'elle reprenait conscience en une inspiration, ne pouvant que lui adresser un sourire navré.

Elle s'arracha enfin à ce regard si jeune et innocent, avant que les mots ne reprennent le pouvoir et ne délivrent trop de vérités.

Sans un salut, elle reprit son chemin. Prenant davantage la fuite.

- Aller, viens Stefan, Père nous attend, agrippant le bras de son frère, tout en regardant la femme s'éloigner.

Il était contrarié qu'elle ait gaché l'ambiance. Il n'irait certainement pas la voir, tous des charlatans de toutes manières...

La femme accéléra sa foulée afin de rejoindre sa roulotte. Ils avaient avancé à leur rythme mais ne l'avaient pas attendue pour autant.

Elle vit l'homme de tête, toujours sur son cheval, qui se pencha sur le coté, semblant la chercher du regard.

Il la héla sévèrement en voyant qu'elle avait enfin quitté ces deux gamins.

-" Sage ! Avance ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner ton souper !"


End file.
